goops_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
King Grex
King Reginald Grex, more commonly known as King Grex, is a yellow thornosaur created by Justin Wolfe and the main antagonist of the Goop's World series. He is always seen wearing a bronze/golden crown with a red diamond on it, as well as wielding a golden scepter with a red jewel in the tip. King Grex makes his debut appearance in Goop's World, kidnapping Blossom in an attempt to rule the world. He is eventually defeated by Goop. He is the main villain of almost every Goop's World series game. A while back, Grex met Goop, Bing, and Draclo. King Grex has changed somewhat since his original incarnation. In the original draft of Goop's World, King Grex attacked and ransacked Goop's village, causing Goop to rebell. Name origin King Grex's name is derived from the Latin rex, meaning "king". Then, the letter "G", the first letter of Goop's name, was added to the beginning. Personality King Grex is an extremely megalomaniacal creature who only wishes to take over the Gooptar Kingdom and the planet Gooptonia. He is constantly shown to be selfish, self-centered, and very proud of himself. Despite not really being a king, he insists on claiming his royal lineage. He is a horrible and abusive boss to his Minions, beating them whenever they inevitably screw up. King Grex could easily be described as a large ham, constantly shouting at the top of his lungs in anger in his trademark British accent. He is extremely boastful and shallow, claiming to be the most powerful being in the world. He is also extremely persistent, never giving up on his nefarious quest. Abilities King Grex wields a magic scepter that grants him immense powers. These includes firing magic rockets, homing blasts, and conjuring Minions. He is shown to be rather intelligent, having built large machines in order to conquer Gooptonia. However, it is implied that these machines were built by Moki and Shelldon. King Grex's physical strength isn't explored much, but he does use his scepter as a melee weapon. In Goop's World: Opal HQ, King Grex is fully playable for the first time, allowing players to explore his magic powers. In Opal HQ, King Grex wields several useful spells that can alter the environment, such as the Slow Mo Spell, the Invisi-Boss Spell, and the Stopwatch Spell. In Goop GP, King Grex can fire three homing blasts in front of him that can hit opponents. Voice actor King Grex is voiced by Justin Wolfe. History A year after Goop arrives in the Gooptar Kingdom, King Grex sneaks into Blossom's Castle on Blossom's birthday, kidnaps her, and steals her collection of Magic Opals. Goop then sets off to stop him. During the final battle, King Grex first watches the fight from the air while Moki and Shelldon fight Goop in the A.G.A.M.. He then takes on Goop himself atop the dragon Magmass. Finally, King Grex uses his magic to grow to an enormous size while Goop becomes Beast Goop. After a long grueling battle, King Grex is about to kill Goop when Magmass is shot out of the sky by Bing. The beast falls to the castle roof with its mouth agape and falls on top of Grex, swallowing him whole while crashing through the roof. One year later, King Grex, now a ghost, tears apart the Ethereal Veil, the plane seperating the Real World and the Spirit World. This causes the two realms to mash together, creating a Real World/Spirit World hybrid and transforming all of the characters into monstrous versions of themselves. When Goop reaches his Paranormal Palace, they fight atop a floating disc of magma while King Grex plays with gravity. Then, King Grex becomes an enormous ghost-like creature and attempts to destroy Goop once and for all. Unfortunately for him, Goop once again becomes Beast Goop and pushes Grex back into the Spirit World, closing it and returning the Real World to normal. Two years later, King Grex prepares to attack the Gooptar Kingdom with his army, only to have his army be attacked by an even more powerful army controlled by Dr. Oktor Von Derwiff. For the common good, Grex and Frogrump agree to temporarily team up with Goop, Bing, and Tawnya. King Grex and company take it easy for a while, participating in sporting events such as go-kart racing and playing a football-like sport. Two years after the events of Opal HQ, King Grex, now inhabiting a robotic body built by Moki & Shelldon, returns once more to exact revenge. He figures out that Goop's shape-shifting powers are why he keeps losing, so he enslaves a race of fairies called Shift Sprites, who have the ability to transform themselves and anybody else into anything. He then uses these new powers on his Minions. Eventually, Goop, with the help of Shifta, reaches the newly rebuilt Castle Grex and does battle with Grex. They have three battles: land, sea, and air. Eventually, Goop knocks Grex out of the sky, leaving him a robotic head. Sometimes after Shifted, King Grex finds his army once again under attack by Dr. Derwiff, who has escaped The Vortex. King Grex sends his new recruits (Chomper, Chucky, Snerlin, and Springear) to defeat him. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, King Grex ransacked Goop's village. *King Grex's signature color is Yellow. *King Grex appears in the Toshiko-developed crossover brawler, Toshiko Crash-Up. *King Grex appears as a purchasable costume in Origin, another Toshiko title. *''Goop GP'' is the only game where King Grex has no English lines. *''Bing: Powered-Up'' is the only game in which King Grex does not appear. *In the original Goop's World, King Grex is 27. In Goop's World 3: Shifted, he's 32. Gallery King Grex's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters from Goop's World Category:Characters from Goop's World 2: Paranoia Category:Characters from Goop's World 3: Shifted Category:Characters from Goop GP Category:Characters from Goop's World: Opal HQ Category:Characters from Goop: Powerball Category:Characters from Goop: Minion Warfare Category:Villains Category:Thornosaurs Category:Bosses Category:Undead Characters Category:Robots